


Untitled Stitch Drabble

by harpers_child



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stitch worries about Lilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Stitch Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what would happen to Stitch when Lilo grows up. Double drabble. Tissue warning.

Sometimes Stitch worries about Lilo. They're both older now, though you wouldn't know looking at him. She grew up. Now she wears clothes that are too bright to look at. She follows someone called Jay Ess Eff now. Stitch daydreams sometimes on how to liberate her from the cult. Nani tells him Lilo isn't part of a cult. Stitch doesn't believe her. Only a cult would have the power to take his Lilo away. She's leaving in the fall to go someplace else. Another school she says. Stitch blames Jay Ess Eff. Lilo doesn't play games with him anymore. She doesn't practice voodoo or make dolls either. She doesn't tell him her stories, instead she writes them down in notebooks and won't let anyone else read them.

Stitch worries about Lilo, but Nani tells him it's ok. Nani says that one day Lilo will come back and they'll be ohana again. Nani says Lilo is just having a phase. Nani says that Lilo will come back to the island for Christmas and swear to never leave again. Sometimes Stitch believes Nani. Most days he knows she's lying to make herself feel better. Stitch knows Lilo grew up and forgot him.


End file.
